How Lucky I Am
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya tries to leave Shizuo for his own good, but Shizuo see's through the attempt. IZUO, ONE SHOT, SONGFIC, SMUT, FLUFF...warnings and such all inside, just read it m'kay? Written to Honeythief by Halou


**I was raping Youtube...and I heard this song and the fic popped on in! So here it is! Lyrics are in italics, story is in regular.**

**Warnings: YAOI! Izuo, fluffyness, mild angst(Very mild, I killed NO puppies!), a bit of OOCness, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP, AU, SONGFIC, ONE-SHOT  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Durarara! Is not mine. That belongs to the genius who wrote it. The song is not mine. The song is 'Honeythief' by 'Halou'**

* * *

><p>Izaya wondered for the hundredth time if this was the right choice, but there was little time for second guessing now. Even he had doubts, but he knew it to be a weakness none must ever know.<br>"Shizu-chan," He nodded to his long term lover who grinned sheepishly when he saw the informant.  
>"Izaya…you know I'm fine with chasing you someplace private, you don't have to call me out," He teased.<p>

_Sometimes I doubt the path I chose  
>Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold<em>

"Mmm…I think we should stop this…." Izaya said, his voice soft. It was best after all, for both of them. Izaya as far too attached to this dumb blonde then he should be and with Izaya out of the picture Shizuo could try finding a more meaningful relationship. A lover who could show him what they truly felt for him and not some cruel façade of hatred.

_There's no doubt that this will make me strong  
>'Cause it's the hardest thing I've ever done<em>

"What, like come out?" Shizuo asked instead though making Izaya smile automatically. Really sometimes Shizuo was too innocent, but it was beautiful too in its own way. Izaya had tried time and again to take that innocence from him, but it had proved incorruptible.

_Despite this cruel world  
>And all my best efforts<br>You surprise me with just how perfect you are_

"Shizu-chan…I mean we should stop seeing each other. We should stop all of this, stop the façade. You know I'll never feel the same way about you that you do about me. So let's stop pretending I will," What Izaya felt for Shizuo was far different. He obsessed over the blonde, he needed him like air. What Shizuo felt was pure, it was true…Izaya knew he didn't deserve something so perfect and beautiful.

_Even with all my flaws  
>And my bad examples<br>You surprise me with  
>Just how perfect you are<em>

"Izaya…you're breaking up with me because you love me too much?" Shizuo wasn't supposed to know that part…  
>"I'm breaking up with you because I don't love you,"<br>"Liar," The blonde grinned almost childishly and tugged Izaya to him, their lips locking as they came together.

_And when I'm lost  
>You search for me<em>

"Shizu-chan…"  
>"Just shut up and fuck me flea," The blonde mumbled, and Izaya wondered why he had tried to break up with Shizuo in the first place…<p>

_And when I doubt  
>You're my belief<em>

Izaya pinned Shizuo down against the clean white sheets as one hand sliding up the blondes abdomen beneath the dress shirt and vest, being unbuttoned by his other hand.  
>"I-Izaya…" Shizuo gasped lightly as Izaya nipped the blondes neck tenderly, affectionately.<br>"Shh…" Izaya chided gently.

_I'm supposed to be  
>The stronger one<em>

"Mm, I don't c-care if it's like this f-forever you know," Shizuo mumbled causing Izaya to look up from his ministrations.  
>"Oh?"<br>"I can live with it…as long as we know the truth, nothing else matters to me,"  
>"If it's like this though…you can never have a real relationship," Izaya reminded.<br>"I don't care…as long as I get you…"

_You always seem  
>To prove that theory wrong<em>

It was always too much though, the separation from Shizuo was harder than anything else the universe could throw at him. For now he would taste all he could, he would devour every moan and whimper the blonde gave him and he gave so many even before Izaya entered him.

_Still, I hold my breath each time you go  
>Out in the world that's beyond my control<br>If you are dreaming  
>I never want to wake you up<em>

Two fingers now became three and Shizuo's whole body trembled with need, his cheeks flushed a perfect shade of red, his blonde hair fanning across Izaya's pillow, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body, making his entirety shine in Izaya's eyes as his fingers were thrusting and scissoring inside the other man.

_Despite this cruel world  
>And all my best efforts<br>You surprise me with just how perfect you are_

"Mmn~! I-Izaya, bastard, s-stop teasing me and do me!" Shizuo squirmed and Izaya smirked as the fingers were removed, quickly replaced with something much larger and much harder.  
>"Haah! D-damn it Shizu-chan, how are you always so tight~?" Izaya held still only a moment before rocking slowly inside his lover, tapping the blonde's prostate with each gentle thrust causing a beautiful cry to be issued along them.<p>

_Even with all my flaws  
>And my bad examples<em>

"M-more~!" Shizuo begged as Izaya began to move faster, Shizuo's legs hooking onto Izaya's hips to give him better access. Izaya groaned, his release beginning to build, the pressure rising as heat coiled in his abdomen. He struck that spot harder now until Shizuo's toes curled in pleasure and his back arched, his cries becoming incoherent.

_You surprise me with  
>Just how perfect you are<em>

"I-IZAYA~!" Shizuo came, clamping tightly on Izaya who buried himself inside the hot cavern before letting his own release overtake him, waves of pleasure blinding him momentarily before he pulled himself out and lay beside his blonde.

_When I'm all in a spin_

"Mmm~, I really am no good for you Shizu-chan," Izaya mumbled softly as Shizuo rolled to face him, a small, innocent grin on his lip.  
>"I know you aren't…but I must be good for you, you're a bit less evil now," He insisted, making Izaya smile.<p>

_Full of cynicism  
>You remind me of just how perfect you are<em>

The blonde moved in close, one of Izaya's arms curling up and onto Shizuo's back to hold him gently. His ragged breathing slowed into the deeper breaths of sleep as he drifted off, Izaya lying awake.

When I'm at my wit's end

Izaya gazed now at Shizuo's sleeping face. He was always so perfect…no matter what he did. Izaya ran one hand through the impossibly soft blonde locks, brushing them gently out of his face and behind one ear.  
>"I don't deserve you Shizuo…" He murmured softly.<p>

_And I'm losing my head_

"I love you…Shizu-chan," He said next and the blonde sighed in his sleep.  
>"I love you…Izaya…" He mumbled, still soundly sleeping.<p>

_You remind me of just how lucky I am_

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I hope you liked it, please drop a review here if you did, reviews inspire me to write more things including on-going stories and new stories and random one-shots like this one!<strong>


End file.
